¿Por qué me tratas así? ENGLISH VERSION
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Wisin y Yandel songfic. What if a "mistake" made you feel your loved less and to pay the price? "Alice, why do you treat me like this?" Translated into English


Me: Welcome to ANOTHER songfic!

Shun: First Gackt, GazettE then, who's next?

Me: Wisin y Yandel

Shun:. _.U I keep quiet!

Me: It will be a ShunxAlice and FabiaxShunxAlice

Shun: BUT WHAT THE ...?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT BELONG BAKUGAN!

* * *

(Por que Me Tratas Así? Como Si No Fuera nada)  
Hablame claro si me quieres (entiendo que es tiempo de hablar y poner todo claro)  
Hablame claro si me amas (qué es lo que tú quieres? Tú me dices)  
Hablame claro y dime la verdad  
Hablame claro y deja de seguir mintiéndome

It was a normal night ... for all but ...

- LATE AGAIN? - Shouted orange hair girl - WHAT THE HELL YOU GO?

- Alice, so sorry - said a black haired boy running late for his work with a suitcase - just ...

- ANDAS INSURANCE OF FABIA WITH THAT BITCH! - Alice yelled furious - TRUTH, SHUN?

- I told you it has nothing to do! - Shun said something annoying

- Keep lying to me! - Alice yelled more furious than anything leaving your room

- Alice, wait! - But Alice Shun said out of the room

- DO NOT WANT TO SEE NOW SHUN! - Alice yelled angrily and slammed the door in his face Shun.

- Alice - Shun said between tears and whispered - What have I done?

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada  
sigues mintiéndome y eso a mi no me agrada  
Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada (no se puede)  
sigues mintiendome y eso a mi no me agrada.

Several years ago , Shun and Alice were a very happy married couple . They both loved with heart and soul . Until Fabia came into her life . The principle took it well, but in a party, such Sellon , who was jealous that Alice was the wife of Shun and she did not , Drigo Shun and Fabia to make Alice believe they fell in love and had sex , when in fact, Sellon stripped almost two , and fingered until it came , as they did not know what was happening because they were drugged and therefore unconscious , and laid on the bed , Fabia on Shun , and who knows as positioned in compromising poses , and when Alice knew, Sellon plan took off. Since then , Shun and Alice hates divorce and attempted several times, and also hates Fabia. Alice thinks that Shun will never change and comvierte their world of joy in a world of pain, suffering and revenge against Shun . The poor suffered not knowing what was wrong, until one day he told Sellon . Shun Alice ran to tell , but she never believed him. He apologized many times and she refused .

(Wisin)  
(hey! chica no es correcto lo que estas haciendo, escúchame bien)  
Y Dia a Dia luchando para que todo mejore  
Si he fallado algun dia te pido  
que me perdones pero no me abandones (No)  
Se Supone  
Mami Quedate No Jueges Con Mis Controles  
Tomas Venganza por lo malo que he hecho  
SIente La Invasion Y Siempre Ande Derecho  
Y Sigues Al Acecho Partiendome El Pecho.  
(Oye Yo Sigo Desecho)

And not only that, Shun felt tired of their relationship, tortured him and made him feel worthless, except when they were in bed, or when Shun gave money to Alice. But otherwise, he despised. Shun did everything to improve and Alice did not notice yet.

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada (no es correcto lo que estás haciendo)  
sigues mintiendome (eso yo no lo puedo permitir!) y eso a mi no me agrada (chica, tú sabes que tu eres mi vida. ¿Qué te pasa?)  
Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada  
sigues mintiendome (Yo no sé qué te pasa) y eso a mi no me agrada.

- I do not know what to do - Shun said in an alley with a chestnut - Alice despises me and hits me, abused me and that really hurts - said crying and leaning on a wall fell down - I've improved at all and she did not even notices.

- I do not know what will happen to her, but ... Did you ask what's wrong? - Dan said his side

- Millions of times - Shun - And she remembers everything bad about me ... - In that began to mourn as she hugged her best friend who was also dismayed at Alice.

(Wisin)  
(Yo Solo Se Que Bueno)  
Para Ti Soy Un Juguete Entre Los Moquetes  
Cuando Te Doy Billete Soy El Caballete  
Cuando Cae La Noche Soy Un Simple Paquete  
Baja El Piquete Yo No Soy Un Soquete  
Soy El Mismo hombre Que aquella noche te doy abrigo  
tu macho tu amigo tu me dices si sigo  
tu juraste ante Dios siempre estar conmigo  
de tus lagrimas yo soy testigo.

- YOUR PROMISED THAT WOULD BE TOGETHER AND HAPPY! - Shouted Shun - MAKE ME PAY NOW ALL EVIL! DIME?'M JUST A TOY FOR YOU?

- Shut up - said Alice very angry-To start, you never should have slept with that Fabia!

- AND I TOLD YOU NOT SO! - Shun shouted tearfully crying sorely - WAS ALL BECAUSE OF Sellon!

- Oh, lies, excuses! - Alice angry - I get fed! - In that he goes to his room and shut the door hard and Shun began to mourn inconsolably.

- Why, God? - Shun crying - why?

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera Nada (Chica, tu sabes que yo valgo mucho. Tu sabes)  
sigues mintiendome y eso a mi no me agrada  
Hablame claro si me quieres (Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?)  
Hablame claro si me amas (W con Yandel)  
Hablame claro y dime la verdad  
Hablame claro y deja de seguir mintiendome. (PERFECTO! Lo que tú digas!)

- Alice - Shun said all sore for what Alice did.

- What do you want ? - Said Alice very angry

- Why do you treat me like this? - Said Shun

- For what? - Said Alice angrily without hesitation - because I'm tired THAT YOU SEE ME IDIOT FUCKING FACE ! ALREADY SUFFERED WITH THAT IDIOT ONCE KLAUS AND FUCKING WILL NOT HAPPEN ! KLAUS WENT WITH ME THE SAME AND ASKED ME THE SAME fucking APOLOGIES ! I EAT A FUCKING SILLY ME I ACCEPTED AND OTHER FUCKING ONCE DECEIVED . BUT I WILL NOT FALL , SO YOU WILL SUFFER UNTIL you regret FUCKING HEART AND NOT FUCKING DO IT NOW!

A Shun broke her heart into pieces ... So I just managed to say at the door to come out ...

- I want a divorce - Shun said hoarsely and went ...

Alice to hear was ... DESTROYED ! His plan was that Shun itself according to it and repent instead , removed him from his life forever . He ran to his room to mourn sorely

- What have I done ? What have I done ? - Alice yelled crying

(Wisin)  
(Yo pensaba que noestro amor era verdadero.  
Es imposible tener que aceptar...  
Que tú quieres convertir esta relación en algo feo.  
¿Qué te pasa?  
W con Yandel, Victor "el nazi", Tainy!  
Quiero que sepas que... no me vas a ver más)

Fin?

* * *

Me: Ta-da!

Shun: O.o WTF?

Me: Please write reviews, and the whole thing ... Bye!


End file.
